


读心黑箱

by moonstone62



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone62/pseuds/moonstone62
Summary: 【重口警告】【bdsm向，道具play，含布茶，与大量路人×茶情节，搞茶爽文】【不接受不要点！！】





	读心黑箱

四周是封闭的漆黑牢笼，寒意仿佛化身鬼魅的裙摆，在空中飘浮摇曳，拖着潮湿旖旎的脚步从墙面探出，而后悄无声息转过拐角。  
阿帕基醒来的时候，惊觉身上滑落了什么布料，攥起来看时，白底黑花纹，是布加拉提的外套。而此时，后者正一点一点摸索着墙壁，听到响声回头道:“你醒了？”  
“这是……怎么回事？”阿帕基只觉得头疼欲裂，他揉了揉眉间，屈起一条腿坐起来，试图找回记忆。  
一个小时前，他跟布加拉提正在追查一伙组织叛徒，老板下令要留几个活口带回去拷问，这让本来要下死手的阿帕基留了几分力气……然后……  
他们此时应该在开往据点的那辆该死的轿车上才对，而上一个停留在他脑海中的残影还是布加拉提开车的挺拔背影。  
看来是不慎中了暗算，阿帕基站起来，看见布加拉提袒露着光滑的脊背，三两步走过去，将衣服给布加拉提披上，这鬼地方冷得过分:“用钢链手指能打开么？”  
布加拉提摇了摇头，眼中的杀意一闪而过，他接过阿帕基给他披好的衣服，利落地拉上拉链，皱眉道:“这个地方不像是普通的屋子，钢炼手指试了很多地方，但打开后什么都没有，仿佛……”  
“这个地方根本不存在一样……”  
“是替身攻击？我明明之前已经做过调查了……”阿帕基负责了此次行动的情报工作，他对于自己工作的失误难以置信道:“不可能的……这个小队中没有替身使者…我的工作没有问题…”  
“不，你错了，阿帕基。”布加拉提的语气冰冷，仿佛是受了屋子寒气的感染:“这个组织的头领的替身能力很特别，也很谨慎，他从没让除自己以外的人见过自己的替身，所以组织中资料并没有记载……。”  
“布加拉提，你的替身呢？”阿帕基打断他的话，后退一步，左右审视道。  
布加拉提转过身来，与他面对面，湛蓝的一双眼瞳傲慢地环顾四周:“他可以将精神寄宿在别人的头脑中，通过肢体接触传递这种精神病毒，中了他的能力的人，可以直接被拉入精神世界中，篡改记忆，也可以被直接杀死，而且从外表上一点都看不出来死因，怎么样，很方便吧？”  
电光火石的一瞬，阿帕基的右拳利索地招呼上去，却停在中途无论如何也不能使力，“布加拉提”挥了挥手，阿帕基仿佛腹部中了一拳，直接向后飞了出去，撞在了冰冷的墙壁上。  
“布加拉提呢？！”阿帕基的牙齿磕破了自己的嘴唇，鲜血从齿印中涌出来，他啐了一口唾沫，从地上爬起来。  
“那——谁知道呢？”“布加拉提”抱起双臂，好整以暇地看着他，慢慢地踱步过来，捏起他的下巴:“布加拉提有这样的同伴真是幸福啊，已经快要死了还对他念念不忘，你啊，在私下是不是已经被他玩过屁股了啊？”  
“混蛋——”阿帕基擦了一把嘴角，血色在唇边绽开了一抹绚烂。他开始在心中盘算如何把这家乎的本体给揪出来，现在出现在这里的是替身无疑，那么如果用蓝色忧郁在此刻把他打倒的话……  
“no no no.”对面传来了不屑的笑声:“你在想什么，在精神领域，我可是听的一清二楚哦，你那磁性的嗓音，就像说情话一样在我的耳边咕噜咕噜地回放呢！我的“读心者”，是没有弱点的哦”  
忧郁蓝调在阿帕基身后显现出淡淡的蓝紫色的身影，继而飞速在“布加拉提”的背后闪现，直取对方的后脑。  
“我啊……等的就是这个时候啊！”布加拉提猛然瞪大双眼，打了个响指，地上突然钻出数条并指宽的锁链将忧郁蓝调捆了个严实。  
“嘿嘿嘿…这样你就动不了了啊……我在看见你的时候就想，这样的男人杀了真是可惜了啊。你的翘屁股就在我面前晃来晃去，仿佛一伸手就能抓住了……”  
“布加拉提“缓步走过来，揪住动弹不得的阿帕基的前领，品尝味道一样细细舔了一口他的脸。  
“你……见过我？”阿帕基瞪着他，从齿缝中艰难挤出几个字，然后挨了狠狠的一拳:“臭垃圾，别想套我的话。”  
那张布加拉提温婉的脸上此刻写满了狰狞与欲望，他兴奋道:“在这里啊，我就是神明，你死之前，就让你尝一尝什么是极乐吧。”  
……  
这个漆黑房间很快被各种各样的刑具填满，“布加拉提”，或者说读心者，此刻正一块一块地揭开屋内的黑布，就好像这些各式各样的性道具一开始就摆放在那里一样。  
而动弹不得的阿帕基，正双手双脚都被固定在一张躺椅上，修长有力的两腿完全被打开，漆黑脚镣连接在椅腿上，只能呈m型弯曲着。  
“你用这张脸，这是让人恶心。”阿帕基的口红乱七八糟地斑驳在唇上，混着血色跟被殴打蹭花的紫红色块。  
“是吗？”读心者笑了笑，忽而皱起眉毛，一脸无辜地凑过来:“没关系吧，阿帕基！我来迟了，我来救你了。”  
“操！”阿帕基将头别过去，不再看他。  
读心者从口袋里拿出一把折刀，从阿帕基胸口的绑带开始，一根一根的划断，白皙的胸膛跟腹肌依次显露出来。  
“刺啦——”一声，他一划一拽，撕开了阿帕基的裤子，大腿内侧仍残留着星星点点的深色吻痕。  
“我猜的没错吧？睡过了吧！你俩绝对睡过了。读心者的语调不由自主的上扬，仿佛激起了背德感的兴奋点一样，“咕叽咕叽”的润滑液在他指间发出情色的声响，然后阿帕基敏感的觉得后庭一凉。然后一根手指正伴随着润滑液蛮横地挤进来。  
“啊……让我来看看在哪呢……”  
很明显那根手指还不够深入，读心者一点一点地挖开窄涩的甬道，然后抽出来，换上两根手指，带着一大坨润滑液旋转着挤进去。  
“呜……”阿帕基呼吸乱了一拍，这个男人很明显手法老道，阿帕基已经做好了他蛮横冲撞鲜血淋漓的准备，可很明显，对面并不只是想操他，还要先折辱他，玩弄他以满足恶趣味。  
“啊，找到了。”随着又一次手指的交替，阿帕基感到下腹一麻，有什么东西正在从内部顶弄着他的敏感点，他睁大了眼睛，不住地大喘气，脚镣的链接出“铮铮”地发出轻响。  
读心者把目光从他的下半身移开，开始专心观察阿帕基的表情:“哦……真是绝妙的表情啊…”  
他用另一只手把阿帕基唇边的口红抹匀，然后放在嘴里意味深长的嘬了嘬。  
“要加速了哦。”男人的动作很明显快于他的好心提示，骤然加快的抽插动作，使阿帕基忍不住想弓起身子，腹部不受控制地痉挛起来——这是一次很快速又成功的干性高潮。  
“你资质很不错嘛。”  
这次的手抚上了他半抬头的胯下。  
为了观察他的表情，读心者甚至蹲下用口舌辅助，舌尖灵巧地剥开包皮在敏感处打着圈。双手又不停地在囊袋跟肉棒之间流连。  
精液恰到好处地在读心者撤开口舌的时候射在阿帕基不断起伏的小腹上，腹肌随着动作，显现出无力的健美感。  
阿帕基的脸色微微有些红，眉毛间仍保持着皱起的峰峦，凌厉的眼神稍微带了几分暧昧，眼角微红，此刻正狠狠地瞪着他。  
“给你看一个好东西……”读心者转身去箱子里零零碎碎的工具翻了翻。拎出了一把前端滚圆，顺着圆环还有所延伸的钢钳。  
他用冷冰冰的钳柄抵起了阿帕基的下巴:“这个啊，可以让我用什么喂饱你你都做个吃下去的好孩子哦”  
紧接着，圆钳延伸出的一段被缓缓地推到了他的后庭里，冰冷的触感让他小腹不受控制的阵痛起来，一阵一阵的剧痛撕扯着阿帕基的神经。  
读心者调整着扩肛钳的角度，然后一点一点的加大了圆弧的直径。  
“啊……啊！！”一阵撕裂的疼痛让阿帕基蜷起脚趾，手掌不断握拳又松开，齿关也再关不住呻吟。  
“哦哟，这里就受不了了啊……”读心者对照自己拳头看了看，可惜道:“还想着能不能试试拳头呢，可惜你没有开发过，要是受伤了的话，我会心疼的啊。”  
“算了算了”读心者一手把持着钳子，另一手捞起一串由粗到细的珠子，一点一点地送了进去。  
有所扩张的后庭塞入的非常轻松，能够在钳子边缘看到艳红色的肠肉在收缩，与之相应的，是阿帕基时断时续的呻吟，这串珠子触及的部位对他来说太深了，口水不知不觉地在他唇边牵连出一点银丝，当事人却在剧痛中并没有发现。  
“一根的话，好像有点细啊。”读心者一边自言自语一边又拿起另一根明显更粗更长的珠串，紧挤着上一根探了进去。  
阿帕基双眼有些失神，在读心者启动珠串开关的时候才随着性具的震动挣扎起来。  
“啊……啊哈……”阿帕基周身的肌肉不断收紧，努力尝试想挣脱桎梏，房间一角的忧郁蓝调不断发出重低音的震颤。  
“上天堂的感觉吧。”读心者粗暴地自己撸了两把，很明显也被阿帕基意乱情迷的模样刺激得有些受不了了。  
阿帕基银灰色的长发披散在椅背上，喉结不住的滑动吞咽，他闭上眼睛，本就压近眼睛的眉头此刻皱成一团，脚踝被脚镣磨得通红一片。  
读心者的手始终在娴熟地摆弄着阿帕基的胯下，在快感与痛苦的交织中，他又勃起了，即使本人对此仍没意识到。  
一根细长的金属棒一点一点的探入了他勃起的性器，在尿道中不徐不缓地抽插，尿道的酸胀感让一直在隐忍的阿帕基几乎崩溃，他重重地拉扯着手铐，眼角仿佛带着一闪而过的泪痕。  
终于，后庭的珠串停止了震动，随着拉出的动作，带出了细腻的泡沫，稀薄地挂在阿帕基的大腿上。  
读心者揪着阿帕基的头发让他抬头，强迫那双紫金色的眼睛向他腿间望去——浅色的阴毛中，那根肉棒带着熟艳的红，顶端的金属棒扯得冠状头微微有些下坠，悄悄一抽动，便能看到阿帕基的大腿肉眼可见的颤抖。  
“布加拉提可真是捡了个宝贝……没想到你这么不禁操啊，操起来还一副欲求不满的样子……”  
读心者蒙着一张布加拉提的面皮，却淫笑着靠近他欣赏他的丑态:“说真的，我都不舍得杀你了。”  
“我就算死。”阿帕基嘶哑喘息道:“也会拉你一起死。”  
读心者掐住他的脖子低头吻住了他，数息后，他骂骂咧咧的退开，鲜血从嘴里大缕大缕淌出来。  
……  
阿帕基被勒上了中空的口枷，控制不住的口水连接成线，淌满了脖子与胸膛。  
此刻，亵玩他已久的男人正拨弄着他的乳头，在润滑液的作用下正透着淫糜的颜色。  
读心者一手把玩着那逐渐肿大的乳头，一手转着一根尖针，哼着乡间小调，心情很好的样子。  
他对着无法出声的阿帕基道:“本来穿环是给好孩子的奖励来的，可是我实在～是太中意你了，就提前给你我的礼物吧。”  
说着，他用尖针毫不迟疑地捅穿了阿帕基的乳头，后者僵了一瞬，将头别过去，口枷被咬得“咔咔”做响。  
被穿环的乳头此刻肿得像个樱桃，嫣红的血色欲滴欲泣。  
“只穿一边就很好看了……这可怎么办呢……”读心者真心实意地为难道，欣赏着这个衣服破破烂烂的男人，身体被拉伸得姿势很美，嘴巴被撑开，能看到无处安放的舌头不安地蠕动，口水亮晶晶地滴落，只有一边肿大的红乳头上戴着乳环，形成一种不对称的美感。下体被金属棒紧紧塞着，修长的双腿被束缚得很紧，根本无法合拢。  
他太满意这幅作品了，读心者喉咙中发出“呵咯呵咯”的笑声，一点一点脱下衣服，现在，他可以享用了。  
阿帕基在心中计算着时间，这个变态男人把他从椅子上解了下来，插在后面的钳子也被拔下，换上了一根带着尾巴的肛塞——无疑是最糟糕的品味。  
他此刻被要求像狗一样趴着给他口交，而且据那个男人要求，一定要把屁股“感激“地摇起来。  
从发现这个人是替身使者到现在，已经过去了十五分钟左右。  
除去忧郁蓝调发动的时间，那么大概是十四分钟。  
时间应该差不多了……他从低位观察着这个男人的一举一动，一条鞭子破风而来，抽在了他的背上:“把屁股给我摇起来啊！”  
阿帕基冷冷地盯着他，眼神仿佛在看着最肮脏的下水道一样不屑，这成功激怒了读心者，他从椅子上弹起来，反手给了阿帕基两个耳光，吼道:“我啊——最讨厌这种眼神了！你们一个两个都是——”  
声音戛然而止。  
阿帕基松了一口气，一个踉跄没有趴住，跌倒在地上。  
等他再醒来的时候，已经接近黄昏，他仍盖着布加拉提的外套，正靠在车后座上熟睡，悄悄一动，便浑身都疼。  
“你醒了？”布加拉提的声音从驾驶位传来，显然是一直在关注他。  
阿帕基闻声一怔，有些陌生地盯着面前这张关切的脸:“布加拉提？”  
布加拉提停了车，要到车后排去看他的身体状况，阿帕基下意识往里躲了一下，嘶哑着嗓子警觉道:“把你的替身放出来。”  
布加拉提要拉车门的手一顿，然后果断地在在车上开了一道拉链，直接钻了进来。  
阿帕基的眼角仍有些湿润，布加拉提很少看到阿帕基这幅失态的样子，即使是两人独处的时候，也只有做爱情动时分他才会情不自禁的淌眼泪。  
他握了握阿帕基冰凉的手，然后试探地捧住了阿帕基的脸，下一秒，阿帕基的唇迫切地拥了上来。  
阿帕基主动向他索吻，也是极少数的情况。  
阿帕基昏迷期间他一步都没有离开，直到看到忧郁蓝调摸索地出现，回拨这段时间外出的影像时，他敏感地捕捉到了这个表情不自然的男人——正是今天行动之初，叛徒藏匿不远处门口扫地的清洁工。  
阿帕基在拥住布加拉提的一瞬间想起了所有事，比如留下的活口被替身使者布下了陷阱，比如在那些喽啰形容可怖地张嘴喷射病毒时，他一把推开了布加拉提，比如当他的替身能力还能使用时，他意识到自己的精神仍是清醒的，虽然他看不到，但他按理同样可以在现实世界中放出替身——那个变态说什么来的？站在他触手可及的身后？  
夕阳把车里晒得暖洋洋的，两个人静静地拥吻了很久，唇分时，阿帕基替布加拉提抹了抹沾上唇的口红，问道“看到忧郁蓝调的回放了？”  
布加拉提捧着他的脸，郑重的点了点头。  
“人在哪里？”  
“后备箱。”  
树林里，空旷处，阿帕基把后备箱打开，在被布加拉提拆得七零八落的部件中，把人头提了出来。  
那是一张太过普通的脸，放在人群中几乎没人会在他的脸上浪费一秒钟的时间，此刻，这个头的主人脸上满是淤青，嘴被封上了拉链，只能呜呜的瞎嚷。  
“看来你的情报也不完全啊。”阿帕基的表情仿佛从地狱来的修罗一样可怕:“你在我面前暴露了，你却不知道我拥有什么样的能力。”  
“玩得很爽嘛。”阿帕基怒极反笑，知道布加拉提留这人一条命是为了听自己的决定:“就这么让你死了太便宜你了。”  
他举着这个头，看着这张曾经出现在布加拉提皮囊上的神态，心中一阵恶心，他一把将他掼在地上，踏上一只脚，听到了清脆的头骨迸裂的声音:“不如就在你的面前……一点一点，把你的身体剁成块吧……”

End


End file.
